chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 5 Chapter 03. Maelstrom
REFILL Costs: 500 ??? ??? ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'The High Seas' "Pull on them lines, (User Name)! If the riggin' not be tight, the wind be ragin' and me sails be flappin'," ol' Captain Jack shouts through the gale. Six days on the high seas have given you a new appreciation for the men of Jack's crew. :PULL: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Jack travels light so everyone has to pitch in including his "guests". You put all your weight into one final pull before cinching the rope tight and letting the sail catch the full thrust of the wind. :PULL: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "That be good work for a landlubber, (User Name). We might yet have room for ye among me Sea Reavers after we finish runnin' this errand for the General." :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The Captain leads you into his quarters where Fenn and the first mate are looking over a map. A small bottle holding a boat looks to be on the verge of colliding with a sea monster carved from the bone of some long dead beast. :TALK: 56 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 92 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Encounter' Even though the map is old and weathered, you can make out the words "Andaran Sea" under the carved bone. "How goes the sailor training?" asks Fenn. :TALK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% A loud creak and the C-R-A-C-K of snapping lumber interrupts your reply as the ship lists heavily. You instinctively grab for the pieces sliding off the map as Jack races out the door shouting, "All hands on deck!" :RUN: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% You pocket the small pieces and quickly follow the captain. The scene on deck causes you to pause for a brief moment as the tales of blind beggars have come to life. :RUN: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Your first instinct is to attack the nearest threat. Smaller tentacles almost seem to be playing with the deckhands as larger appendages afix themselves to the deck. :ATTACK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The great arms of the beast don't seem to feel pain as you and the others hack relentlessly. Those that fall are quickly replaced by others rising from the deep. :ATTACK: 57 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 93 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'The Beast' The deck is chaos as Jack barks orders and sailors seem to be everywhere. Through the mist and crashing waves, you see more monstrous green tentacles latching onto the ship. :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% As you cut through the slimy, fleshy masses, the arms drop back into the water but there seems to be two more for each one dispatched. :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% The largest of the tentacles seem to have fixed the ship in their grasp as you start to work on another. "Fenn! Jack! My sailor training didn't cover giant sea monsters. Any ideas?" :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "(User name), I be wanting to give ye hands on training fer that lesson. Keep yer boots on the deck and good steel in yer hand." :ATTACK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% "If that ain't workin', it be swimmin' lessons ye be needin' not sailorin'!" :TALK: 58 ?? ?? ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 94 ?? ?? ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% 'Maelstrom' "Captain! When do we abandon ship?" you call out over the chaos. "Nevar!" Jack and the sailors continue to battle as the waves crash over the rails. "Me ship! You can't have me ship!" However, the great creature is slowly pulling the ship down. As the deck goes under, a white glow shines beneath the waves rising to meet the sinking ship. The glow washes over you and engulfs the ship and its crew pushing the water back. Chapter 2 - Book 5 - Chapter 4 Category:Quest Category:Book 5